


Do You Believe in Magic?

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A tweeny bit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Confident Alec Lightwood, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Play, Post-Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Scary Movies, Shy Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dating start, magical orgasm, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: "Upright Knight of cups," Magnus said, flipping over a card. Alec watched him intently, a smirk on his face. "You have an active and creative imagination, also an appreciation for beautiful things.""I do like to appreciate beautiful things," Alec interrupted, eyes pointedly fixed on Magnus, who looked up a bit. "You look good with your hair messed up, like that"Magnus smiled, ducking his head, trying to hide the shade of pink that faintly colored his cheeks. "The, The card says that you show compassion and understanding towards others because you have learned to understand your own feelings and emotions--"Alec hummed, shifting a little so he could place his elbows on the table. He rested his chin over the back of his interlocked fingers.  "Do you like compassionate guys, Magnus?"Or: Magnus and Alec's first few dates in This World Inverted.[flufftober, Dating Start]
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Do You Believe in Magic?

_ “Playing hard to get, I love a challenge” _

Magnus just left. Alec didn’t see him again after that brief conversation they had at the Mad Hatter’s party, but Alec remembered catching a glimpse of the beautiful man discreetly watching him as he swayed his hips on the dance floor, before sliding out of the party. Alec tried going after him but some walker he was, he just disappeared into thin air after stepping out of the institute.

But like Alec said, he loved a challenge.

So for the next 2 days, Alec tried to look for Magnus in the guest lists, he wasn’t there. Clary said she didn’t know him well, so she had nothing on Magnus. Alec might’ve spent hours trying to find him on Instagram and facebook, but that was for him (and Izzy, and Jace, and Clary, and Simon, and basically everyone he had contact with) to know. 

Alec couldn’t find him anywhere, though. 

_“Come on, bud. I’m sure Magnus must’ve been cute, but he probably didn’t want to link up with you if he just left--”_ Jace told him, earning a glare and slap from Izzy. _“What? It’s true”_

Now here’s the thing, no guy ever ‘not’ wanted to link up with Alec, it didn’t happen to Alec often. Which was why Alec was more adamant on finding Magnus. Though, he didn’t have to do anymore efforts because Underhill, Head of the Security at the party (besides Raj), texted him that a man had scribbled down a note for him on the entrance register. Which Raj obviously didn’t tell Alec about, considering the big fat crush he had had on Alec since they were in Uni.

Underhill sent him a picture of the note;

_ Alec Lightwood, _

_ I’m afraid I’ll have to leave early, but I hope we can continue our conversation sometime soon. _

__ _ Magnus Bane  _

It was written in beautiful loopy handwriting and below Magnus' name was a number. Alec smirked at it as he typed out a thank you to Underhill and dialed the number in his contacts. He might and might've not called Izzy and had disturbed her in the middle of her date with Simon just to tell her _ "I got it!",  _ but he definitely didn't go over to Jace's apartment, just knock on his door and show him  _ the _ finger.

Alec was never the one to be nervous, but his thumbs danced over his keyboard as he pondered over what an appropriate greeting for Magnus would be. At last, he settled with a "hey, Alec here. Remember me from the party?"

After days of flirting over of the phone - well, Alec flirting over the phone while Magnus replied back with adorably awkward texts which Alec knew Magnus wrote with a blush on his face - 

**To Magnus**

_ 3 _ : _ 05am _ I bet he's not as adorable as u tho

**From Magnus**

_ 3:05am _ Are you comparing me to my cat, Alec Lightwood?

**To Magnus**

_ 3:05am _ are you blushing, Magnus Bane?

**From Magnus**

_ 3:08am _ I am going to sleep, because it's the right thing to do at his hour of the night

**To Magnus**

_ 3:08am  _ It's the morning, technically 

\--Alec decided to show up at Magnus', unannounced. He had found the address a few days back from Magnus' tarot reading ad.

_ "Alexander?" _ Magnus said, looking at Alec. It was the evening but he still looked like he had just woken up, wearing a plain shirt and sweatpants with his hair all messed up. Whereas Alec was there wearing a white (tight) tee shirt with black skinny ankle-length jeans, hair gelled down, and a hint of kohl in his eyes.

_ “Hey, I was wondering if I could get a reading today."  _ Alec asked him, a smug smile on his face.

_ "I--"  _ Magnus stuttered,  _ "sure, yeah, come on in" _

Magnus rushed into the washroom and then came back a few minutes later, all dressed and refreshen. He tried to do Alec's tarot reading, and had successfully failed because he got flustered too much,

_ "Upright Knight of cups," _ Magnus said, flipping over a card. Alec watched him intently, a smirk on his face.  _ "You have an active and creative imagination, also an appreciation for beautiful things." _

_ "I do like to appreciate beautiful things," _ Alec interrupted, eyes pointedly fixed on Magnus, who looked up a bit.  _ "You look good with your hair messed up, like that" _

Magnus smiled, ducking his head, trying to hide the shade of pink that faintly colored his cheeks. _ "The, The card says that you show compassion and understanding towards others because you have learned to understand your own feelings and emotions--" _

Alec hummed, shifting a little so he could place his elbows on the table. He rested his chin over the back of his interlocked fingers.  _ "Do you like compassionate guys, Magnus?" _

_ "This is about you, Alexander." _ Magnus replied, not looking up from his card.  _ "--you're kind, caring and you…"  _ he paused

_ "And I?"  _ Alec prompted, carefully listening.

Magnus raised his eyes to sheepishly look at him again _. "You are in touch with your intuition and emotions, you use them masterfully to charm and attract others" _

Alec grinned.  _ "I am charming" _

Magnus couldn't help but smile back at him, though he rolled his eyes, to which Alec dramatically gasped at with a  _ 'you wound me' _

It was easy, talking to Magnus. They were polar opposites - Alec was outgoing and Magnus was a bit more… reserved, and yet they worked out perfectly. 

Alec realized that he liked making Magnus blush, like he liked making Magnus laugh. There was something about him that always kept Alec's attention, and despite his dull clothing - Magnus glowed, in a way, to Alec's eyes anyways.

_ "Oh, is this your cat?" _ Alec asked as an orange cat jumped on the table in front of him.

_ "One of them, yes," _ Magnus replied, collecting up his cards in a pile, knowing that he wouldn't need them anymore.  _ "This is Chairman Meow" _

Alec chuckled.  _ "That's a sweet name. Hello, Chairman Meow,"  _ he carefully reached out to pet Chairman's head, and Chairman leaned into it, even coming closer to Alec and almost sitting on his lap.

_ "He likes you,"  _ Magnus tilted his head, observing Alec as he played with the feline's fur.

_ "Is that a good thing?" _

Magnus shrugged.  _ "I never date anyone my cat doesn't like,"  _ he said in a mutter.

Suddenly, Alec looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  _ "So is this a date, Magnus?" _

Magnus pursed his lips.  _ "I mean…" _

Alec laughed. He had been on many dates before, at restaurants, at cafes, at bars, but never like this, never this… intimate. Alec felt warm, being here at Magnus' place. It was nice.

_ “I am… free on weekends, if you ever want to drop by unannounced again…”  _

_ Alec stopped before he could step out of Magnus’ loft. He turned around and looked at Magnus’ flustered expressions. He smiled at him, thinking for a bit. “Do you like horror movies?” _

_ “Huh?” Magnus asked, taken by surprise. “Um, yeah, I do. Why?”  _

_ Alec reached forward, cupping Magnus’ cheek gently and softly tracing the other man’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Magnus gaped a little, shivers running down his spine, even after Alec pulled back a few seconds later. “Next weekend, then” _

They went to a drive-in movie theater on their second date. It was a surprise; Alec had picked Magnus up, leaning over from the driver’s seat and opening the door of the passenger’s seat for Magnus with a wink and a  _ “ready for the movies?”  _

Magnus smiled at him, feeling underdressed when he sat down in the  convertible, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants which he had hurriedly threw on when Alec texted him that he’s going to be there to ‘sweep him away’ in about 30 minutes. Alec, on the other hand, wore a black t shirt with a red-checkered flannel over it - buttons open and sleeves rolled up to his elbows - with blue ankle length denim jeans, ripped at the knees. There was a chain looping through his belt loops and rings on his fingers. His hair, usually gelled, were a bit messy this time. A blinding and soft smile on his face.

Alec had brought tickets for  _ The Conjuring 2  _ because _ “who hasn’t seen The Conjuring 1?” _ , and Magnus then remembered that he might’ve lied when he said that he liked horror movies.

They got a nice spot in the corner, the screen was clear and visible. Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes sneaking glances from him as he watched the movie, and Magnus did the same with Alec. Alec’s hazel’s eyes shining as the light of the screen hit his face. 

It was cold that evening. So Alec reached out and grabbed a blanket from the back seat, which he had already kept there, and covered himself with it, offering the other end to Magnus. The blanket wasn’t very huge, so it forced them to shuffle in closer to each other.

There was jumpscare and Magnus flinched, grabbing Alec’s bicep. Alec watched him, shifting in nearer to Magnus at the contact and resting his arm on the armrest, a grin on his face.  _ “Scared? _

Magnus looked up at him. _ “Ugh, no.” _ he said, even though he tightened his grip on Alec’s arm as the erie music built up again.

They kept leaning in towards each other with every passing scene, sneaking glimpses of each other’s faces, Magnus’ arm almost interlocked with Alec’s as he rested his cheek on Alec’s shoulder from over the console. 

As the climax came closer, the tension built up. Magnus took his eyes off the screen (no, he totally wasn’t afraid) and looked at Alec, who was watching the movie very intently. He was so focused, Magnus couldn’t help but lean closer to his ear. _ “Scared?” _ he whispered hoarsely, making Alec recoil away from him. Magnus grinned when he saw Alec fearful expressions.

_ “No,” _ Alec replied, rolling his eyes when he saw Magnus’ humored face, before shifting back closer to Magnus, in his old position. Magnus interlocking their arms once again.

_ “Sure you aren’t,” _ Magnus said.

When he looked back up at Alec, he caught Alec staring down at him. Their faces were close, lips brushing if Magnus leaned even an inch in.  _ “Are you?” _ Alec asked, eyes flickering down to Magnus’ lips and then back to Magnus’ golden green eyes.

Magnus shook his head lightly, shuffling towards Alec, eyelids fluttering shut when Alec started to lean down.

They kissed softly, lips moving in sync. The world around them went quiet, Magnus’ heart thrumming in his chest. 

Magnus tried to be as close to Alec as possible. Alec reached out to lift Magnus’ chin with his fingers, getting better access to kiss him. It had been decades since Magnus had been kissed like this, kissed with this affection, adoration, fondness. He never put much thought to whether he’ll ever be able to experience this again, he didn’t think he would, he didn’t have hope.

But then Alec Lightwood came.

Magnus started losing himself in the kiss, he felt his glamour struggling to stay up behind his eyelids and Alec kissed him back. Magnus still didn’t have full control over his magic yet, and so it was getting hard for him to keep the glamor on. Though it wasn’t a problem for long because a loud and sudden scream from the screen broke into the air.

_ “Shit,”  _ Alec yelped, and so did Magnus, jumping away from each other. Magnus’ eyes wide in fear while Alec had his fists up in full-fight-mode. 

They looked around and then at each other. Both of them having identical comical expressions, which made them break into laughter when their eyes met. They tried suppressing it, for the sake of the others around who were side eyeing them, but couldn’t help the snickers that escaped.

_ “Oh Raziel,” _ Alec said, wiping the corners of his eyes. It caught Magnus’ ears, that was something he hadn’t heard anyone say in… about a century.

_ “Raziel?” _ Magnus asked quietly, both of them not paying attention to the movie now.

Alec shrugged.  _ “Something my grandparents always used to say, along with ‘by the angel’... it caught on.” _

_ “Oh, _ ” Magnus replied, frowning a little, though Alec was still chuckling.

_ “I like you, Magnus,” Alec said, as he pulled away from Magnus’ lips, letting him go. “I like you alot.” _

_ Magnus licked his lips, looking up at Alec through underneath his eyelashes, while opening the car door from his other hand, which was on the handle. _

_ “So, I have to plan for an event all week long,” Alec said, leaning back in his seat as Magnus stepped out of the car, “I probably would be busy next weekend too…” _

_ “You know I’m off  _ every  _ weekend.” Magnus replied, closing the door and stepping back. “Text me, anytime” _

_ “Okay, then.” said Alec as Magnus started to walk back in his apartment with a nod and a smile. “Good night” _

_ Magnus stopped and turned around. “Good night,” he said, then after a pause. “And Alexander? I like you too” _

They had another date at a restaurant, 2 weeks later. The 2 weeks were filled with countless texts and late night phone calls. It was going well with Alec. It was all so easy.

After spending over an hour at the restaurant, Magnus offered for Alec to come inside his loft for a drink, and here they are, a few minutes later, making out on Magnus’ couch.

Magnus is straddling Alec’s hips as Alec sits back against the back pillows. The kisses are messy, Magnus grinding down against Alec who is firmly holding his hips, almost guiding Magnus’ movements, kissing Magnus back with want and need. 

Magnus slides his hands over Alec’s shirt. For an event planner, Alec sure has an amazingly-well-kept body. He feels Alec’s abs, his defined chest, and traces Alec’s clothed nipple with his finger, making the younger man bite down on Magnus’ bottom lip, gentle and not too hard.

Alec brings one hand up to the back of Magnus’ neck, then starts to trail down kisses from Magnus’ jaw to his neck, smirking against his skin when he finds Magnus’ sweet spot and sucks there. Supporting Magnus’ head with his hand when he throws it back, giving Alec more space to work with.

As Alec kisses and licks and sucks on his neck, Magnus could yet again feel his glamor dropping down from his eyes as he shuts them close. He can’t even fight to keep it up, he knows he’s losing control over his magic and he needs to stop.

Alec pushes his hips up, making Magnus instinctively grind down against him, gasping when he rubs against Alec’s hard bulge.

Faint blue sparks escape from his fingertips, hits Alec’s nipple. Alec moans in reply, the sound doing wonders for Magnus’ own bulge. 

Magnus knows he needs to stop, but Alec’s mouth is nipping on his sweet spot and Alec’s other hand is trailing inside Magnus’ shirt and he’s pushing up his hips and Magnus is losing his mind.

So Magnus gets a hold of Alec’s hips and holds them to stop his movements, the confidence is a result of him close to losing control, but he does nothing to pull away from Alec’s mouth.

“Alexander--”

Alec murmurs something that sounds like  _ “that is so hot _ ” and bites down, right next to Magnus’ sweet spot and at that moment, just a moment, Magnus’ magic starts to rile up inside him and breaks free from his fingertips, directly going inside Alec’s hips and his body. The next second, Alec moaning and groaning against Magnus’ neck as he comes in his pants.

“Fuck,” Alec breaths, dropping his head against Magnus’ shoulder while Magnus tries his best to put his glamor back down. “I feel like a teenager.” he groans, hiding his face in Magnus’ neck.

Magnus releases a small chuckle as he feels his glamor setting back in place. He cards his fingers through the hair on the back of Alec’s head as he pulls back, wanting to see Alec’s face. He is sure this is the first time he has seen Alec Lightwood all flustered. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what took over me.” Alec says, shifting a bit to adjust the wetness in his pants. He doesn’t meet Magnus’ eyes though, looking embarrassed.

“Hey,” says Magnus, “It’s alright.” he rests his forehead against Alec’s, Alec’s arms tiredly wrapped around his waist.

The Lightwoods were a prominent line of shadowhunters, Magnus realized after he dived into his books after their movie date. Which was why Alec’s grandparents worshipped Raziel, and which is why Alec had angel blood coursing through his veins.

Magnus has never told a mundane about himself before, not since demons and shadowhunters went extinct anyways. He never needed to before, the mundanes never suspected anything. But Alec isn’t a mundane, if he’s a nephilim then that means and he might see through weak glamors, that he might feel the magic coursing through Magnus’ body.

He’s considering, he hasn’t told anyone in decades. He’s wondering what’ll happen if he did, now.

He looks into Alec’s hazel eyes from underneath his eyelashes, their foreheads are still pressed together and Alec is taking in deep breaths. “Do you believe in Magic, Alexander?” he asks in a whisper.

“Considering how hard I just came?” Magnus laughs and lightly slaps his arm. Alec shakes his head and grins at him. “I do.” 


End file.
